Vampire Ranger: The Mysterious Play
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: 12 years previously, Kate met a very mysterious character whom she has been intrigued with ever since. Now, she is given a mission that might just cause some gears to turn against her favor; her life will never be the same again. Will the person she met so long ago be a help to her? Or will they be the tide of all her pain?
1. Scene 1

**Vampire Ranger: The Mysterious Play**

* * *

**Hey guys. This is just another Pokemon fic that I've started on a whim. I probably won't update it unless I've got ideas or lots of reviews...so... ;P**

**Well, this is going to be a darker story, so I might even change the rating later on for...gore? IDK.**

**Well, here's chapter one. Estimated to be under 10 chapters.**

* * *

_Scene 1_

* * *

A small girl runs down the cobblestone path. The butterfly she was chasing causes her to trip and fall. Standing up, she sees blood starting to dot on her scraped wrist. She dusts her pink sundress off and pauses. A figure of a small boy lies limply face down in the dirt near the close by grove. She blinks at him and waits for him to get up. Faint swirls sizzle off his clothes.

"Steam?" she says in confusion. Walking closer, she sees small patches of fire on his clothes. Her eyes widen, and she runs over to him.

"Are you alright?!" she says in worry, then starts rolling him around to put out the fire. Luckily for the boy, she rolls him into the shadows of the grove, unknowing of how that one action saves his life. She shakes him after turning him over onto his back. She freezes at his looks.

Pale, spiky red hair, and...

The boy opens his eyes.

And they are blood red eyes.

She finds herself leaning closer; a few strands of her long brunette hair slide onto his face.

"Are you..." her concerning words are swept away as his eyes lock with hers. She is frozen to the spot, and he grips her wrist. Suddenly, with a jerk, he lets her go and looks to the right, as if he were hearing a silent voice. She looks in the same direction, then turns back, but he's gone. She stands, and looks down at her wrist where he'd grabbed her.

The wound is gone.

* * *

**~^12 years later^~**

* * *

"CAPTURE ON!" I shout, and let loose my capture disc. The Doduo doesn't see it coming and I capture it within seconds.

"Capture complete!" I jump in the air and do my pose.

"Alrighty, that's great Kate," my cousin says from behind me. "But we're gonna be late." I turn and stick my tongue out at him.

"Oh, quiet Kellyn," I say. "We'll get there in time, just cool your Ponytas." He rolls his eyes and uncrosses his arms.

"We need to get to the ranger union or Professor Hastings will give us the lecture of a lifetime."

I laugh heartily. "Sounds fun!" Kellyn facepalms and I chortle while chasing my Doduo around the clearing.

"Oh, and Kellyn?" I say, pausing for a second to get his attention.

"Hm?" he answers in complete boredom.

"I'm the one who stole your boxers." His eyes bug out.

"KAAAAAATE!"

…

* * *

We stand in the meeting room and I glance over at Professor Hastings. He nods at us.

"Kate, Kellyn," he says. "I've got missions for you both." I stand to attention; being a top ranger and all, I need to be on my toes. He clears his throat and looks at us.

"Kellyn, your mission is to do patrol around Almia. Strange occurrences have been springing up out of no where, and I want to keep a cap on this explosion of problems." Hastings turns to me and rolls his eyes.

"How many times is it now, Kate?" he says wearily. "I said stop dressing up like you're from the medieval Gothic era." I frown, and look down at my black uniform and feel the lace choker scratching the back of my neck.

"I've told you Kate. If you want people to recognize you as a ranger, you need to wear our red unicorn-" I burst into a fit a giggles as Hastings is interrupted by his voicemail, thus the reason he said "unicorn" instead of "uniform".

"Yes?" he answers. "What is is Chairperson Erma?" There is a long pause. "I see." Turning to both of us, he looks to Kellyn.

"Head out to Chicole village. From what I'm hearing, apparently, everyone there has gone insane." I blink at Hastings, and fidget in confusion with my lace skirt which I had previously sewn to my black Ranger shorts. Insane? How could that happen.

"Go down there and help out the rangers there by taking all the people to a psychiatric ward." Kellyn nods, and runs from the meeting room. I turn back to the Professor.

"And my assignment?" I inquire. He clears his throat, and leans on his cane.

"Your job is much different." I nod and raise my eyebrows boredly as I wait for him to continue.

"There have been some personal issues with the Almian founder's family." I nod, knowing who he is talking about: the descendants of this region's founders. The Almias. I grin.

"So what is my job? To go and protect this innocent family from evil in a disguise of a maid?" I joke.

"I couldn't have put it better myself," Hastings replies with a smile. I freeze.

"_What_?" I say with a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me face. He shakes his head and I groan.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME!" I complain, voicing my thoughts. "That's a load of shi-" Hastings holds up his hand.

"I haven't even told you everything," he says. "Calm down." I cross my arms and glare at him with my beady little eyes. I can't help it, my eyes have always been small and scary towards children.

"Apparently, there have been strange and ghostly things happening in the Almia's manor," Hastings says. "Which is why I'm sending you in undercover. Because I don't want this poltergeist to be scared off." I nod.

"Sorta like Jackie's mission with Phantom," I say, placing my fist in my palm in realization.

"Precisely," Hastings replies. "Only the head butler will know who you are." He gives me a once over disdainfully.

"And please, Kate," he says. "Don't draw attention to yourself." I nod.

"Right!"

"You leave at noon. Please go down to your room to rest up and pack." I smile at him, and race from the meeting room. After jumping down an escalator, I almost run into Jackie.

"Hey Kate!" he says with a playful smile. I turn a bit pink. Last time I saw him, he flirted with me until Kellyn got wind of it and came crashing down on him. Kellyn does not like Jackie at all; thinks he is too flighty and idiotic. I nod at the blonde ranger, and hurry on. Entering my room in a rush, I slam the door shut, and walk over to my bed. After flopping onto it, crossing my arms behind my back, I look up at the blacklight as it shines down on my white bedsheets and makes them glow.

_Too bright_, I think to myself, and allow my small eyes to flutter closed.

…

* * *

BANG! BANG! I jump up, and trip on one of my bunny slippers.

"WAH!" I hit the ground with a crash.

"Get up!" a voice calls. "You're going to be late!" My eyes widen.

"I HAVEN'T EVEN PACKED YET!" I yelp, and grab some belongings before stuffing them into a satchel.

"COMING!" I cry as my beautifully painted door gets another swift kick.

…

* * *

I ride a Doduo all the way to the Chroma Highlands. I grimace.

"Who'd want to build a mansion in a place like this?" I mutter under my breath. And suddenly, right before my eyes, I see a gigantic mansion.

"Woah..." I mutter, and hop off the pokemon. "You're free to go." I watch as the Doduo runs off, then head towards the menacing gates of the manor. I shiver.

"And what kind of person would live in a 200 year old house?" I grumble, but walk towards the side entrance where Hastings told me to go before I left the Union. I'm suddenly jerked roughly through a passageway.

"Wah-?!" I almost yelp, but see an old man in a suit standing before me.

"Kate," he says. "Welcome to the Almia Manor. I am the butler, Valjean. We have been awaiting your arrival." I follow the oddly old style butler into the deeper corridors. After going down five flights of stairs underground, we begin our ascent up eight more until we're in the servants quarters. "This shall be your room," Valjean tells me, and I raise my eyebrows at the 18th century room, completed with a desk and quill pin.

"Very...uhh..." I stammer, but Mr. Butler isn't listening.

"Your uniforms are in the wardrobe, and your first job will to be mop the front entrance near the grand staircase."

"Yes sir, Mr. Butler," I reply, and he gives me a disdainful look. Ignoring it, I watch as he leaves, then go to look at my uniforms. They are old fashioned maid style, and the skirt falls down to my ankles. I grimace.

"This is gonna be a hot and sweltering job..." I mutter, and pull the uniform over my other clothes. I look down, and notice my boots are hidden beneath the poofy skirt and decide against wearing the high heels. I put in a lace headband, and open the door to see a bucket and mop on the floor. Picking up the mop by its wooden handle, I grab the metal bucket and sprint down the hall. Valjean comes out of no where and I almost spill the entire bucket of water on him.

"No running in the halls," he says. "And you will be helping serve dinner tonight." I nod at his annoying commands, and almost continue on when I remember something.

"Can you put a needle, thread, and black cloth in my room for me?" I ask. He raises his eyebrows in surprise, but nods. I turn to the left, and he clears his throat.

"The grand staircase is straight, not left," he tells me. I sigh, and walk the other way.

This is going to be a long mission.

* * *

**~Fin Scene 1**

**~Misty**


	2. Scene 2

_**Vampire Ranger: The Mysterious Play**_

* * *

**I might have the 3 chapter up next week depending if I am not working, so I am sorry if I do no update at that point.**

**FYI: Some chapters will be short, some long.**

**Warning 1: Mild profanity ahead.**

**Warning 2: Don't expect a happy ending. I promise it'll be good, just not happy.**

* * *

Scene 2

* * *

I start mopping the floor; it doesn't make as much as a dent in the grime. Or...is it supposed to look like this...? The sweating begins within ten minutes; damn this maid uniform. What century do the owners of the Almia Manor think they're in?! I cuss under my breath, and put my back into the scrubbing.

"U-um...?" I hear, and turn sharply.

"Yes?" Another girl in a maid uniform walks out of the shadows and enter the dim light.

"I-I'm Misaki, one of the other maids working here," she says timidly. Her hair is soft and dark, reaching down past her shoulders. Oddly enough, she has blue eyes which are striking in comparison with her black hair. She also seems pale enough to be a ghost, but that would be insulting if I stated that, I should think. I nod and smile.

"Nice to meet you," I say, "I'm Kate." She comes forward with her own mop and bucket.

"I shall assist you, if you don't mind," she says hurriedly, tripping on her skirt and falling forward.

"Woah!" I leap toward her, and catch her around her waist.

"Damn those frilly skirts," I mutter under my breath. "This is why mini skirts are way better. Not as much of a tripping hazard." I push Misaki back to her feet, and she turns red in the face.

"I-I'll begin cleaning now!" she squeaks, and rushes to start mopping the floor. Suddenly, my styler starts ringing, and I shove my arm into my large dress pocket.

"What was that?" Misaki asks, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"That's...uhh...my cello-no! I mean, it's my cellphone," I stammer. Misaki frowns.

"That's really old fashioned," she says. I squirm and laugh it off.

"Well, I like stuff like that you know, that stuff...old fashioned stuff...and other stuff..." I reply. Misaki shrugs, and goes back to cleaning.

"I'm heading to the restroom!" I say over my shoulder and start sprinting off.

"The what?" she responds. "What's that?"

"Washroom?" I throw back, hoping that older vocabulary will work.

"Oh!" she exclaims. "Of course!"

Weird; she knows what a cellphone is, but OH FORBID calling the restroom anything but a washroom or outhouse. I scoff and I turn to the left to continue on.

"It's to the right, Miss Kate!" she calls after me. I feel my face burn in embarrassment for the second time within the hour.

"Right..." I mutter, and turn around.

* * *

I look around before ducking into a vacant room, pulling off the black armband covering the device, and answer the voicemail.

"Reporting," I say.

"Ah, Kate," Hastings says. "It's nice to see you."

"I'd have to say I personally don't care," I reply. "I saw you only a couple hours ago." Hastings rolls his eyes at me.

"Well, ignoring the pleasantries, I contacted you because things haven't been going so well on Kellyn's end." I nod.

"And?"

"Well, we have lost contact with him for the time being, however, we know where he is heading by the tracking device in his styler." I yawn.

"So? He's probably out with a girl on a date or something. He always disappears on missions. No biggie."

"Which _means_ if anything else happens, I am going to call you to come and check it out. The head butler will give you a short vacation." I splutter in laughter.

"You've got to be kidding," I chortle. "Nobody gets a holiday on their first day of work." Hastings gives me a look and I shut up.

"Just be on standby if the Ranger Union needs you." I nod, and his face disappears from the screen.

I exit the room after pulling the black sleeve over my styler.

Upon reaching where Misaki is, I notice that most of the floor is perfectly clean. I stare at her.

"How did you do that!?" I exclaim. "And how many times do you clean this place?" Misaki tilts her head to the side.

"I think...I clean this everyday," she replies. I stare at her, aghast.

"Well then why wasn't it clean!?" I interrogate.

"I-I'm not sure," she says, holding her hands up in front of her. "I think the master somehow makes this place filthy." I roll my eyes.

"Oh this is a load of crap, I'm being dragged into the freaking 18th century."

Misaki raises an eyebrow. "Um, okay?" I grab my bucket and mop.

"I'll finish this," I tell her. "Just tell me what job I have to do after I'm done." Misaki brightens up.

"Oh! That's easy," she says. "You'll be serving the family!" I smile tightly.

"Of course I will..." I through clenched teeth.

_Damn Hastings. Why did he give me this job?! I never signed up to be a maid!_ I complain mentally, and set back to scrubbing as Misaki heads down one of the many hallways. I only end up pushing the grime around in a circle for about ten minutes and feel like screaming many choice words.

Suddenly, I feel a presence; I don't know how I am though, it's just a creeping sensation. Freezing, I slowly turn and look up the grand staircase to the second floor and stare at the door on the right wing. I squint. One door is ajar, and I feel something pulling me towards it. I see the outline of a figure, but when I step forward, it vanishes, as if it never existed.

My eyes widen momentarily, and I notice footsteps.

"Hurry up Miss Kate!" Misaki says. "You've been stand there for almost thirty minutes, we have to serve supper!" I blink and turn to her.

"Say wha...?" I mumble sleepily, and follow her as she grabs my wrist and drags me down several hallways.

* * *

My head is clear by the time we're in the great hall, and I set out platters of different choice foods in front of a middle aged woman in a modern red dress, and a five year old boy wearing breeches, a suit, and a bowtie. I feel like a fool in my uniform, and put a wine glass before the woman. She pushes her auburn hair off her shoulder and takes a long sip of her drink.

"Misaki, can you take Marius up to his room?" the woman says. "It's past his curfew." I make a puzzled expression.

_The kid's in his own house...how could he have a curfew?! _

"Of course miss Joyce," she responds cheerily. I look at the whole scene skeptically.

_What is wrong with this family?_ I shrug, and carry the empty trays back to the kitchen. I frown at the dim torchlight. Would it kill them to get electricity? And I never saw a cook, where are they?

I look around at the shadows as the flickering torchlight casts animalistic shapes on the stone floor. If I were a normal person, this situation would make me uneasy. However, ever since that encounter 12 years ago with that boy, I have liked all creepy things, wearing black, and felt that if I were enveloped in darkness, I wouldn't mind.

If I were a normal person, this attraction would probably be considered mental to others. Good thing I'm not normal. I inch towards the shadows, but stop and remind myself that it isn't a good idea to get carried away.

I rip the apron off, and toss it onto the table before bolting from the room.

I don't look back, because I already know that there was someone there.

Watching me.

* * *

**~Fin scene 2**

**~Misty**


	3. Scene 3

_**Vampire Ranger: The Mysterious Play**_

* * *

Scene 3

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, everyone.**

**Warning: Gore and profanity.**

* * *

(o^o)

I fly on a Staraptor towards Chicole village, and switch on communications so that if they call, they will be able to contact me.

* * *

"_Kate, Kellyn is missing," Hastings says. "Officially now, and we're unsure what to do about this. Please go and check out the situation. Keep communication on at all times."_

* * *

I grimace as I approach Chicole; the sky is dark as if a storm were over it, but a red hue hangs ominously in the air. Staraptor stops and just flaps awkwardly. "Land here for me," I tell it calmly, and we touch down. Staraptor is fleeing the scene before I've taken a step away from it, and I sigh. Things aren't looking so good.

The sky starts getting darker, and a silver mist creeps into the clearing I'm standing it. My heart starts beating erratically, but not out of fear, out of longing for something to be in the darkness. I slam my palm into my forehead, and shake myself. I shouldn't be thinking this way. Walking through the mist, I delve deeper into the woods.

My surroundings oddly feel like they're closing in on me, and before I can be enveloped in the blackness, I stumble upon the deserted village of Chicole. Pausing for a second, I take in the scene before sprinting down the pathway between all the houses. The mist turns black before long, and I listen carefully to the sounds around me: silence. It's deafening, and I feel irritated. There should be some pokemon here at least. I pass down another dirt road, and the psychiatric ward is around the next bend.

I freeze when I see what else is there; it looks as if a tornado blew through just the little clearing in front of the ward.

Trees are uprooted, glass is everywhere, wooden boards are strewn across the glass, and the most unsettling thing is that there are large, puddles of scarlet liquid.

Blood.

I find myself gulping, and walk through the eerily silent clearing.

Stopping in front of the door, I push it open carefully, trying to make as little sound as possible. The inside is pitch black, and I reach down to turn the flashlight on my styler on. That's when I find that I've lost connection with the union. A blood curdling scream erupts from a lower level, and I jump.

_Shit,_ I think, _why do I have to lose connection now of all the freaking times!?_ I step inside and shut the door before I have time to lose my nerve. Pointing my flashlight up in front of me, I hold back a yelp as I see blood splatters all across the walls. I walk forward but stop on something that is smooth and cracks underneath my foot. Looking down, I see that I stepped on a head; the head of a corpse. Their eyes have been gorged out and crusty blood covers their face like a veil.

I swallow back some bile, and remove my boot from the face. I point the light at the ground and make my way carefully past several corpses. I pass the front desk, and point my styler behind it. I throw up immediately from what I see. The nurse who worked here...her head is cut clean off, yet hanging on by a stretch of skin. I stagger away, feeling suddenly weak.

_Kellyn,_ my mind screams, _where is he?!_ I start running.

Who did this? A psychopath?! Were the patients who went insane here when it happened!? I run through so many questions in my head that it begins to spin, and I don't see the stairs until I'm tumbling down them. Banging my head into the wall at the landing, I groan, and slowly sit up. A longer set of stairs leads down to my left, and I get up. My light must've turned off when I fell. I try turning it on, but it is very dim and continually flickers.

I make my way down the next flight of steps, and stop at the bottom where it reeks of decaying bodies. I gag and pull a handkerchief out of my pocket to tie around my mouth. I get a sinking feeling I'm going to find something bad. I pass through the room and avoid all "obstacles" with the help of my flashlight, and make it to the door at the end of the hall. I try the knob, but it is completely locked. I put my ear against it, and manage to hear a faint wailing.

Startled, I jerk back, and blink in confusion. How did people get stuck in there? Was it to keep themselves safe? I pull out some trinkets and start unlocking the door. I hear a click, and begin to open the door when I hear a shout.

"KATE, _NO_!" I open the door all the way, just when Kellyn barrels towards me. Too late. My flashlight shows me the most horrendous sight of all. Some sort of bloody zombie group pours out of the room, teeth chomping and voices cackling.

"Why did you let them out?!" Kellyn exclaims, and uses a chair to knock one of the zombies away from me. I step back, and point my styler at another one that is leaping at me.

ZAP! A burst of electricity slams the zombie back into the room.

"What the HELL is going on?!" I scream. Taking a 12 inch metal stick, I extend it into a five foot pole and continue defending myself.

"I have no idea. I helped everyone here when they were mindless and daft, but they just suddenly went berserk, and tried killing everyone!" I use the pole to propel myself into the air, over half the zombies, and land behind them. They whirl around and I knock them into the room again. Kellyn heaves one into the air and tosses it in along with the rest. I slam the door shut, and lock it tightly. Kellyn walks over to me, breathing heavily.

"I'd just got them all in there too..." he mutters, then looks up into my eyes. "We still have a few that ran off, and we need to catch them." I don't comprehend what he's saying, because I stare in horror at his eyes.

"They're turning orange!" I shriek.

…

Kellyn sits down next to me, and I look at his blackening arms.

"I was bitten when one of the last patients turned into a zombie," he tells me. "I only have a little bit of time left until I go insane. That's why I was going to lock all those zombies into that room so that they would tear themselves apart." I nod.

"But aren't they people from Chicole?" Kellyn's silent for a while.

"Yeah...they are." He looks at me. "But they aren't anymore." I put my head in my hands.

"So my parents...?" Kellyn puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I was going to go into one of the medicine rooms, and inject myself with too much of something..." he says. "At least that way, I'd still die me." I shake my head.

"No," I say. "I'll keep you from turning into a zombie." Kellyn's face crumbles.

"It's impossible."

I jump to my feet. "You're just giving up too easily!" I shout, and dash off before he can see me crying.

"WAIT!" he calls, but I don't listen to what he says after that.

Stopping, I put a hand on the wall to allow myself to catch my breath. I pant heavily, but then notice the wall I'm touching is..warm...and...ALIVE?!

I back off after hearing a maniacal cackling. Pointing my flashlight up, I see the most disgusting, and insane zombie yet. Its face is stretched, its eye sockets are enlarged, the eyes are black, blood is dripping out of every possible exit, and it's finger nails are super sharp claws. I scream bloody murder, as I jumps onto my metal pole as I try to keep it at arms length.

It slashes at me, and I knock it off with a quick flick. It comes back from behind me, and snakes its claws around my neck. I feel the puncturing wounds before the screech ebbs its way out of my mouth. The zombie lowers its sharp teeth down to my skull and opens its jaws. I slam it across the head with my pole and it loses its grip slightly.

Whirling in a circle, I take aim, and plunge the sharper side of the pole into the zombie's gut. It makes a strangled howl and falls limp across the pole. I'm frozen in shock. Then I drop the object stuck to the zombie onto the floor. I stumble backwards, and bump into something. I whip around and bring my fist at whatever it is, but Kellyn grabs my wrist to stop me. I shake, and fall into his arms, shuddering and sobbing.

I never knew that the darkness could be dangerous. I'd always thought of it as exciting a mysterious. But now I've seen the darker side, and it's scary as hell. Kellyn pushes me back and looks at me in worry.

"Kate, your wounded!" he says in a tight voice. I reach up to my neck, and feel sticky wetness coming from very sensitive points.

I look at my hand and see what is on it, and faint right then and there.

* * *

**~Fin Scene 3**

**~Misty**


	4. Scene 4

_**Vampire Ranger: The Mysterious Play**_

* * *

Scene 4

* * *

**Next chapter here. Thanks for the reviews everyone, and I'm glad you liked the gore. But I'm sorry that there won't be any in this chapter.**

**Warning: profanity.**

* * *

My eyes slowly open, and I look around. The halls of the Union are too bright, and I have to close my eyes again.

What happened again..?

I was going to Chicole village and...

I bolt up. Then I turn and puke over the side of the bed.

My parents are... I squeeze my eyes shut and start shaking. I can't complete the thought without breaking down. I hear the door open and look up to see Erma.

"Oh my," she says, looking at the vomit on the floor. I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my neck, and topple off the bed. Erma hurries over, and calls for help.

Some aids run in, and lift me back onto the bed. I start coughing up a thick substance, and Erma wipes it away with a cloth. I see red stains on it, and I close my eyes.

Red.

That's the last thing I want to see right now.

…

"Where's Kellyn?" I ask as Hastings hands me a mug of tea. I take a sip as he answers.

"Kellyn? We didn't see him. He's still missing." I freeze.

"What?" I set the cup down.

This can't be right...

Hastings gives me a look.

"Did you...see him?" I look up.

"No."

I watch as the professor leaves and bite down my guilt. If I told him that Kellyn was a zombie, I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't believe me. I read through the report that some news groups made on Chicole village.

Apparently, a fire burned down the psychiatric ward, and all evidence is gone. I have a strange feeling that this was Kellyn's doing. I reach up and touch the bandage around my neck, and feel it sting slightly, allowing me to know it is still an angry wound. I sigh, and set the paper aside before getting up and leaving the room.

"Excuse me," I hear, and see someone I don't recognize. "You have been requested to come back to the Almia Manor immediately." I frown.

"But I'm still recover-"

"Come. Now." I shut up, and follow them wordlessly. I mean, I would respond, if only my mouth would open...

I try not to panic, as I follow the figure onto Staraptor. We fly quickly to the manor, and I head to my room as soon as we land, wanting to get away from the freak as soon as possible.

...

It feels weird to have left the Union without approval, but I didn't really have a choice. The main entrance is still as filthy as ever, and I don't see Misaki anywhere... I finish the hall without any help, making it look more or less decent. Holding the mop over my shoulder, I head back to my rooms for a quick nap before I need to serve supper. I flop onto my bed.

_Hell...what a screwed up last 24 hours.._. I complain. There's a knock on the door, and Misaki enters.

"We need to serve supper now," she says. I groan internally, and follow her. The routine is as usual, and I head into the odd kitchen to dispose of the plates as Misaki does the laundry.

The shadow from before is still there, and I shy away from it. I still feel that something is there, watching me, and I want to get out of here as quickly as possible. Suddenly, a plate slides from the stack I made, and I leap to catch it, but my foot steps into the shadow.

"MMPH!"

I feel something cover my mouth, and everything gets fuzzy.

…

There is a faint smell that I don't recognize, and what I'm lying on feels...really hard. I look around and see that I'm in some dark room. I almost yelp when I see shackles on the wall. Is this some sort of dungeon?! Or a torture chamber?! I stand, but a flame appears in front of me...with nothing to show its whereabouts. I step back, and the disembodied flame follows.

"GET AWAY!" I thunder angrily. It turns black instead, and starts laughing. I feel my heart stop, and I pick up some random object off the floor and throw it. The chair is disintegrated as soon as it touches the flame.

"Uwahahahaha." I swallow as the flame gains a face. This has to be a ghost or a ghoul. I shudder, and move behind a table. At least something is between me and this insane...thing.

Out of no where, shackles come flying, and they clamp over my wrists, holding me in place. I shriek, and look around wildly.

"HELP!" I finally scream. The room goes immediately dark, and I feel a seductive, calming darkness circle around me, and I feel a little dizzy. Teetering to the side, I fall into something.

I close my eyes, and everything goes dark once more.

…

There's a gentle rocking, and I am only able to get my eyes half open. Someone is carrying me carefully up several flights of stairs. It is so peacful, that I don't want who ever this is to put me down. I press my face into the person's chest.

They pause on the stairs, and I start slipping into sleep before they keep walking.

…

I wake up, and look around to see that I'm in my room. Sitting up, I put my hand on my forehead. "What...happened?" I murmur. "Who was that?"

**~Fin Scene 4**

**~Misty**


	5. Scene 5

_**Vampire Ranger: The Mysterious Play**_

* * *

Scene 5

**I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. :) Here's the next scene!**

**Warning: Gore**

* * *

I set to work on the floor in front of the grand staircase. I put my back into my mopping, but nothing seems to get done.

I grunt in frustration; this is a load of CRAP! Who the hell decides to make a mess in the entrance with no explanation?! I toss my mop on the ground in disgust. That's when the lights dim dramatically. I squint into the darkness, but a cold sensation presses against my neck, and I whirl around, putting my hand up to cover the spot.

Oddly, there is no one there...I could've sworn I felt someone touch me...

I bite my lip in confusion. Is it a ghost or something? That one from last night!? I blink and pick up my mop. Well, thinking won't get this crappy job done. I roll my eyes, and use thoughts of Kellyn's disappearance to anger me enough to scrub the floor.

"M-ms. Kate?" I hear, and turn to see Misaki.

"Yes?"

"It's getting late, won't you see the young master to bed?" I shrug.

"I guess, but I'll never clean this up..." I mutter, and drop the mop before hiking up my irritating skirts and climbing the staircase. Marius is at the top, waiting for me silently. I stare at him.

"When did you get here?" I ask, but he just walks towards his room. I enter the 18th century, extravagant style bedroom, and look at his dusty, dark green canopy.

"You sleep here every night?" I ask in confusion. Marius just heads over to the bed and I follow.

"Do I need to fluff your pillows for you?" I implore. Marius looks at me, then nods. I pull the sheets back, and start coughing from the dust.

"Yuck! How do you sleep in a damn filthy bed like this!?" I exclaim, and slam the pillows against the wall, while watching as dust billows in large clouds. The young boy climbs into his bed and lies down, before staring unblinking across the room at his closet. I follow his gaze.

"Are you afraid of monsters in your closet?" I ask.

"I cannot say," he replies. I raise an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"I'll be punished." I freeze. My heart starts racing, but not in fear. It's exhilaration. I remember Marius and I were in a conversation, and look down at him.

"Uh..ah, I see. But there are no such things are monsters, so...I'll give you your teddy bear and you can sleep well," I tell him, trying to act how Chairperson Erma would. I turn around and pick up the bear while rolling my eyes. I suck at being the nice, nurturing type. I'd rather be doing other things.

"Ms. Kate!" I hear Misaki call. "The Lady wants her tea!" I hand the teddy to Marius and run over to the door.

"Sleep well," I say, and shut the door. Clomping down the stairs I arrive in front of Misaki.

"I just cleaned the staircase for you," she says.

I groan. The staircase is spotless. I nod.

"I'll just go make some tea," I say, and run off as Misaki puts the mop and bucket away before heading to her room for the night.

"Oh, Ms. Kate?" Misaki says. I turn around.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad to be working with you," she says. "This is the most fun I've had in ages." I smile back at her.

_She's so nice..._

Entering The Lady's room, I head over to the small table across the room, and brew a cup of tea. Joyce looks at me blankly.

"Green tea," she says. I nod, and stir some leaves into the hot water before pouring it into a tea cup and walking over to her.

"Here," I say, and place it in her hands.

"Dismissed," she says, and I nod, before walking out. I wipe my forehead, and head down the hallway. I should probably iron my uniform for tomorrow...it's getting wrinkly... I stop in mid step.

WHAT!? I must be having problem. I can't be getting used to living HERE! I run off down the hallway, and slam the door to my room before ripping off my uniform, and pulling a nightgown over my head.

I leap into bed and close my eyes.

…

I wake up with a start. My room is freezing.

And...the door is open. My eyes widen. Who came in here? I slip out of bed, and round the corner.

That's when I hear a bloodcurdling scream. I dash down the hall, towards the scream.

Flinging the door open, I feel my heart stop.

Misaki. She's draped across the bed and the floor. Her eyes are wide open and her mouth is agape in shock.

Blood covers her neck and is pooling on the floor beneath her. Her nightgown is now dyed scarlet. I cover my mouth with my hand. Nausea hits me like a wave.

Misaki.

Misaki is dead.

_...What?_

**~Fin Scene 5**

**~Misty**


End file.
